


Radio Waves

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Pining, Radio Hosts AU, Supportive Michael, implied Michael/Jeremy, implied Zoe/Alana, jared and michael are radio hosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It sucks when you can't sleep and have nothing to do at night. At least Evan has a radio and some pretty entertaining talkshow hosts to keep him company.





	1. Chapter 1

12:00 AM.

Evan stared at his bright alarm clock. By this time he knew it was going to be another sleepless night. Ever since his roommate dropped out of college he found it more difficult each night to get the well needed rest he deserved. He was used to the soft sounds of breathing and shuffling, but now it was all gone until they found him a replacement. Not that having trouble falling asleep was new, he always had insomnia. Sleeping pills were always an option but he didn't want to top that off with the medicine his therapist prescribed for his anxiety. Evan laid awake in his bed staring tiredly up at the ceiling. There wasn't anything productive to do at this time so getting out of bed felt useless.

His hand hovered over his phone, but fell right back onto the bed. There wasn't anything to do on it, why bother? His phone was some off brand that barely got apps. Texting Zoe, Connor or Alana wasn't the best option either. He'd feel guilty for days if he woke them up in the middle of the week- or in general. Zoe would tell him how whenever she couldn't fall asleep she'd always listen to music. Evan had tried it before but figured there was no harm in trying it again. Maybe something good would be on.

Sitting up he reached over and turned on his clock radio, switching through stations until he found their college station. He wasn't sure who was in charge of it this late but they seemed to be offended by something.

“-and then this guy had the _nerve_ to tell me that I'm a gremlin. I'm not even that short! Right, Michael?”   
  
“I can’t lean on you with my elbow on your head so.. Yes, Jared!”   
  
“And there we have it. But I could have kicked his damn knee caps in if I wanted to.”

Well that was.. Certainly a change to hear on the radio. It was probably too late at night for anyone to care about cussing anyway. Or violence that never happened. Evan found himself chuckling at the strange conversation nonetheless.

“But since I'm a decent human being I didn't.”

Evan shook his head. He couldn't believe this guy.

“Maybe we should play something that will help give out more of a chill vibe?” Michael suggested.  
  
“Alright, well. For a more calming atmosphere or whatever, here's a song for all you night owls.”   
  
Fireflies by Owl City began to play and Evan found himself closing his eyes to the familiar tune. It was a nice change from the previous topic, despite him finding some humor in it. He found himself lost in thought until Michael started speaking.

“Did you only play that because of the night owl pun or because it’s kind of a meme now?”   
  
“A coincidence?”

The two radio hosts spent who knows how long on the subject, Jared arguing he’s not just some living meme. Evan didn't get to fully hear the rest of Jared's defense as he found himself dozing off to sleep. He was pretty sure the last bit of the conversation he was able to make out was:  
  
“Listen, I know you aren’t a meme.”   
  
“Why did you put me through that hell then?” Jared asked tiredly.   
  
“Just wanted to egg you on, gotta be more chill dude! It’s good for the audience anyway?” Michael asked unsure, not bothering to hide his laughter.   
  
“...On to our next song, as I proceed to break Michael’s headphones.”   
  
It wasn't the best topic to sleep on, but Evan oddly found it easy to sleep to.  
  
-

“What’s up everyone, going on midnight now! Woo!”   
  
Evan wasn’t really sure how anyone could sound so excited and happy at this time, but he prefered the refreshing pep rather than the slow night radio stations. Why he tuned in again wasn’t really a mystery. It was more of an.. Experiment. He was able to fall asleep last night listening to the station, so there was no harm in listening again. Plus he was starting to actually enjoy the radio hosts.  
  
“I want to get the ball rolling by bringing up those great games that make you feel nostalgic.”

Evan frowned. It wasn't a topic he could relate to since he never really got to play video games as a kid. Though he did have some comic books at least.

“Why can't we ever talk about modern games?”

“Because the origin is always better to discuss.”

“But discussing the outcome from the origin is better.” 

“Listen, _bro..._ ”

It was the beginning of a heated retro vs modern discussion. Evan was slightly listening while his thoughts wandered. He supposed it was good to be passionate about your interests as long as it didn't hurt anyone. Thinking back on it, it did remind him of the time he gave Connor a lecture about wasting paper. His attention went back to the radio when the two began to raise their voices.

“8-bit themes!”   
  
“Soundtracks with vocals! And two words! Better. Graphics.”   
  
“It doesn’t always have to be about graphics, Jared! Did you not play games as a kid?” 

“Of course I did. Did you ever play anything that came after 2000?”

This continued to go on for awhile, until they both settled on agreeing that at least most old and new plots were good, if not decent. They got back on the topic of nostalgia and Evan was falling asleep to the sound of Jared discussing old cartoons.

When Evan woke up he decided maybe it wasn't a bad idea to just tune in every night.

-

“I'm not normally one to give a shit about ‘throw back Thursday’s’-”

“Telling by your mom's Facebook pictures that's pretty obvious.”

Evan laughed to himself. His mom would always tag him in old pictures too. 

“- _However_ Michael did bring up something earlier that made me remember the jalapeño challenge. I was able to keep it for in my mouth for almost two minutes, pretty impressive for someone who prefers cold foods.”

“Dude you cried all night after that.”

“What? No I didn't.”

“Um, yeah you did-” 

“ _Anyway_ , I'm up for a challenge to do on the air tomorrow if anyone has any. Oh, and for a price of course.”

“Looks like we have a caller already, you're on!”

“Would you eat a bathbomb for ten bucks?”

“Why the hell not...?” Jared paused, sounding unsure. The “challenge” felt ridiculous all together but more concerning towards Evan. “..Unless someone else wants to raise the money on a different offer.” Jared questioned after a beat.

There was silence on Jared’s end of the mic after the caller hung up, the radio hosts waiting on a call. Michael was thankfully filling up the dead air, but the more seconds that went by the more anxious Evan felt. Wouldn't eating that make him really sick? Evan debated calling, chewing on his thumb nail.

“Goooooing once!” Michael started.

Evan sucked in for air. Jared wasn’t actually going to do it. Right?

“Goooooing twice!”

He was running out of time. Okay maybe he would. What the if he got sick and could never go back on the radio?

“Gooooing three times!”

Evan gripped his phone until his knuckles turned white. Jared would end up in the hospital and his radio college career over just because _he couldn't pick up the phone._

“Aaaand-! Oh! We have another caller. Kind of last second, but whatever it’s all good. What's your deal and offer?”

“I-I um, I'd pay him twenty dollars nottodoit.” Evan rushed, pulling the phone away for a second to let out a shaky breath.

“You're serious?” Michael laughed.

“How _adorable_. It's not exactly thrilling, but I guess I'll take you up on that. Money is money.” Evan flushed at Jared's words, letting out a small sigh. He didn't necessarily have too much money to throw around, but at least he wouldn't have to worry anymore. His health was more important anyway.

“You can just drop the money off here. In fact, stay for a bit! I'd love to have the guy who gives a shit about me on air.”

-

“So the guy didn't show, just left the money.”

Of course Evan backed out. He knew it was bound to come up and felt a pang of guilt over Jared's disappointed tone. There was no way he could talk on the radio, let alone meet Jared and Michael.

“Awww, don't need to be so down about it dude. I'm sure he's just shy.”

“Socially anxious.” Evan corrected aloud to no one, staring up at his ceiling.

“Yeah, he uh probably didn't know to be in my presence. I'm a college radio legend.” Evan winced at Jared’s words. His tone didn't match at all.

“ _We_ are college radio legends. Don't want to make it a one player game.”

Jared sighed loud. “Sometimes I think if I weren't here all you'd play and talk about is video games.” Despite the sigh he sounded like he felt better anyway.

“Sometimes I think if I weren't here all you'd do is talk about yourself, complain and play songs that came out before 2010.”

They both laughed, and Evan found himself smiling for the first time that day.

-

It was like a daily routine Evan had. Well, nightly routine. Tuning in to listen to the college radio station and always falling asleep during Jared's dialogue. Not that he was boring enough to make Evan fall asleep- far from it. He couldn't place his finger on it, but if it was actually improving his health and sleeping habits he wouldn't complain. Zoe noticed this too. She had pointed out the dark circles under his eyes were starting to fade and how much more energy he seemed to have. When asked about it, Evan didn't exactly tell her the whole truth, but did say it was thanks to her radio idea. After getting hugged and watching her talk proudly to Connor about how her advice is great, Evan could only smile at the sight. She didn't need to know he was falling asleep to the sound of a sarcastic radio host.

“...Normally Michael plays video game songs every Friday, but he's not here tonight.”

Evan stifled a laugh at the drawn out dramatic pause.

“Because he _finally_ got himself a date. Not sure what they could _possibly_ be doing at this time, but that's his business. Michael, I know you're probably listening to actually make sure I play at least one video game song tonight. To all you new listeners, one time he got sick and when I _forgot_ to play some he absolutely _flipped._ Let me tell you it was like pissing off a bunny. Normally sweet and peaceful, but can and _will_ bite you when agitated.”

Evan rolled over on his bed and paused. That actually sounded like someone he knew.

“No hard feelings Michael. Here's a recent song you Mario fans might have heard, and actually feels like something my co host would probably sing to his significant other. Here’s ‘One-Up Girl’ from the new Mario game, Mario Odyssey. This one is for you, Michael.” 

Evan found himself tapping along to the beat of song, smiling to himself. Despite the two radio hosts pulling each other's legs at times they still could be nice to the other in their own little ways.

When the song ended and Jared began to go on a talking spree about ice levels and ice in general. Sleep took over Evan with ease.

-

“So I'd just like to clear up a few things before we begin. You didn't play any 8-bit or 16-bit themes, but you did technically play video game music so I _guess_ you're excused. And I was just playing video games all night with my date. Get your mind out of the gutter, _Jared_.”

Jared burst out laughing, Evan smiling at the sound and feeling flustered a second after he realized he was smiling. Jared's laugh was just infectious. Yeah, that was probably it.

“Oh my God. You actually _did_ listen while you were on your date! What did I tell you guys.”

Michael sputtered.

“So what's your date like?” Jared asked casually, it seemed to calm Michael down. 

“You want to talk about my love life _more_?”

“Do you want to talk about mine instead?”

“But you don't have one- oohh. Well, he's cooler than a vintage cassette.” Michael said the last part fondly.

“Only you would think that's cool.”

The two continued to argue over what retro things were in and what wasn't. Eventually Jared had cut them off by suddenly starting up a song. Evan chuckled, closing his eyes as he awaited sleep. His mind kept lingering on the fact that Jared was single. He wished it would leave him alone, why should it matter to him anyway? Not like he had the courage to ask him out. They didn’t even know each other to begin with.

_‘Wait no, that'd be weird. Wouldn't it? I've only talked to him once anyway. Hey wanna go out with me you help me with my insomnia. Why am I even thinking about dating him anyway, I'm hopeless.’_

-

For once, actually the first time, Evan was almost running late for class. He never slept in, but by some miracle he actually slept two hours past the normal time he'd get up. Waking up in a panic, rushing as he got ready, and skipping breakfast wasn't how he wanted to spend his time after waking up, but life wasn't always fair.

Speed walking across campus, Evan kept looking at the time on his phone. Less than ten minutes to class, he could do this.

_‘You've got this, you're almost there, you're-’_

“Shit!”

His thoughts were put to an abrupt halt when he made harsh contact with another student. Evan remained standing, but the other was on the ground. Immediately, Evan was crouching by the other feeling horrified.

“I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going- are you alright? I’msorry.” Evan fidgeted with his bag strap nervously, looking at the other with concern. When the other finally looked at him he held out his hand to help him up, feeling relieved when he took the hand as they both stood up.

“I'm so sorry I don't always look at my phone like that- I pay attention I mean to where I'm um, walking. I'm almost late and I wanted to check the clock- _I'm almost late_. I'm sorry I have to go, I'm sorry I hope you’re not hurt Ioweyou!” Evan rushed and felt breathless a beat after. He felt guilty over the whole incident, but at least the other didn't seem too phased by it. Actually he didn't even get to speak. Maybe he'd run into him another time when he wasn't a whirlwind of stress.

-

“... On another note, someone literally ran into me today. Just ran right straight into me.”

Time seemed to slow down, or it did at least for Evan. That wasn't actually him, was it? It could be anyone? Maybe.

“You seem oddly quiet, you're not complaining as much as you normally would.  Unless you're actually happy about it?” Michael laughed as Evan held his breath.

“I normally _would_ say a thing or two about something like this, but the guy wasn't an asshole to me about it. Even helped me up.”

_‘It could be anyone, it could be anyone, it could be-’_

“-sounds like a true gentleman.”

“Do gentlemen wear blue striped polo shirts? I didn't even get a word in, he just kept apologizing nonstop. Not that I entirely mind, but..”

Okay, yeah maybe it was him. That was definitely him. The shorter, glasses wearing brunette was actually Jared. And he was talking about him on the radio. He wasn't mad at least, but Evan still felt mortified by the whole ordeal.

“-I'm guessing he knew who I was when he told me he owes me one-”

Evan had absolutely no idea and would have felt embarrassed if he didn't want to jump into a void right now.

“-So if you're listening cute polo guy, and I _know_ you absolutely are, you could meet me outside of our cozy room here around five-ish so we can go out for.. Well, we can discuss that later.”

Was he.. Actually asking him out on the air? The radio host normally never cared about what he said on air, but maybe because it was too late for anyone to care or be sleeping. It was also the middle of the week. He wasn't really serious, was he? Maybe it was just Jared's sarcasm going over his head again.

“Don't forget polo, it's five-ish. Anyway our next song..”

No, he was actually serious. Anything played or said on the radio the rest of the night was white noise, as Evan laid in bed feeling more restless for the first time in months.

-

Evan was thankful that the following day he only had a morning class. He barely slept a wink last night. It was last minute, but after class he had called Zoe asking to talk with her over lunch. As he waited for the other to show up he moved his fork around in his salad not feeling as hungry.

“Hey Evan, what's wrong?” It was the first words out of Zoe's mouth as she took a seat in front of him, twisting the cap off her drink. Her voice was soft and full of concern, which eased him slightly, but also somewhat guilty for making her worry.

“Hey- um.. I..”

_‘Might as well give her the full story instead of answering questions.’_

“Yesterday I was in a hurry- well I told you that yesterday. Um. The guy I ran into wants me, to uh. Go out on adatewithhim.” Zoe choked on her drink, coughing before she could respond to that.

“ _What?_ ” She asked incredulously.

“I may have, sort of, um told him I owe him one..” He trailed off, shuffling around his fork in his salad nervously.

“Evan he can't _force_ you to go on a date with him, just tell him no. I'll even go with you.” Evan's shoulders tensed up. It was one thing rejecting Jared, but telling him no to his face with Zoe there to back him up was a whole different level. The idea to call Jared on the air to cancel did occur to him last night, but under all the worry a small part of him was actually looking forward to it. He had accepted weeks ago he had a _small_ crush on the radio host. He was funny, had a nice voice, seemed mostly overly confident, wasn't afraid to speak his mind, and now that Evan had seen him he was fairly attractive. Definitely just a small crush.

“No! Er, sorry. I'm actually, kind of, looking forward to it.” He mumbled. Evan recalled back to the time he didn't meet Jared with the money, the sound of disappointment in his voice the following night when he didn't show up.

“If you're looking forward to it what's the problem?” Zoe asked softly.

“I've never been out on a date before, um he wants to go out for coffee. What if my hands get too sweaty, or I wipe them off then I have warm hands and he wants to hold my hand then he thinks I'm weird for having warm, but not sweaty hands-”

“Evan.” Zoe placed a hand over his free hand, gently squeezing it.

“Sorry.”

“Don't be. I know what it's like, the first time I went out with Alana I was really nervous too. I thought, ‘what if things don't work out and I ruin what we have?’, but it turned out Alana was just as nervous as I was. The next date we went on was at an art museum. And it was nice seeing her look so comfortable while she told me about different paintings and statues. Not all first dates are going to be perfect so you have to keep trying if you really like them, okay?” Zoe smiled warmly and Evan found himself smiling as well, nodding.

“That's true..Thank you, Zoe.”

“Anytime, Evan. When is your date anyway?”

“Um.” Evan paused to check the time. “About five hours.”

“What?! Evan, finish your lunch and go get ready. Shoo.” Evan let out a light laugh while Zoe shook her head. He didn't need five hours just to get ready, for whatever he was going on or in general. For all he knew it was just a casual evening meet up, but he agreed anyway. Zoe always looked out after him and he appreciated that.

-

Evan had to stop himself from pacing in front of the door. It was exactly five o'clock and Jared was nowhere to be seen. He had no idea what five-ish meant. A little after five, or before? Half way through? Better to be early than late was all he could tell himself. Just to make sure he'd be recognized he made sure to wear another blue polo shirt he had. Evan anxiously checked his phone every minute when it hit him. What if he meant five AM and not PM? He wasn’t sure what time they were off the radio, so he could have meant after that. And now he was just standing there awkwardly unsure what to do. If he left while Jared came then he'd just make him feel disappointed all over again. But if he stayed and he never showed up until it was his and Michael’s time slot then he'd probably look like a tool and Jared would think he was weird for waiting so long and-

“You _did_ show up!” Evan whirled his head over to the familiar voice. Jared was grinning, and wow that was a nice look for him.

“Y-yeah, of course! Why-why wouldn't I?” Evan smiled back nervously, leaning against the wall as he tried to play it cool. Unfortunately he was nowhere near that, and it didn't help either when he gave Jared the finger guns.

“Good point. Before we head out, what’s your name. I’d like to be on a name to name basis here. And ss the ice cream shop down the street alright?” Jared smiled and raised a brow.

“Y-yep that sounds, um awesome! And uh I'm Evan.” Evan was thankful Jared didn't question his behavior as they began their walk.

-

Evan stared down at his ice cream with his spoon in his mouth. Truthfully he was glad and pretty excited that they went out for sweets. It wasn't expensive and sweets were always nice. Jared seemed to being enjoying his cup of ice cream too as they sat at a small table, the umbrella shading them from the sun. He did mention before he preferred cold foods, so Evan was at least relieved things were going rather well even though it was Jared's suggestion.

One thing that bothered him though was that Jared never mentioned this to be well, anything. Hanging out, a date, or just owing him for literally running into him. He also was dressed casual, which made it harder to decipher.

Jared stopped eating his mint chocolate chip ice cream to speak up. “So how long have you been listening to my and Michael’s show?”

Evan blinked, setting his spoon back in his cup. “Um for awhile now- I can't really remember how long sorry.” He slumped a bit in his chair. He started listening one night because he was reminded of Zoe's suggestion, but that had been too long ago for him to remember when.

“No need to look so down about it, it's always nice to meet a fan anyway. Ever call in before?”

“O-once. I um, paid you not to take a trip to hospital.” Evan looked away, rubbing his palms on his pants.

“That was _you_? No wonder you sounded familiar!”

“Y-yeah, it was worth it.” Evan smiled, absentmindedly moving his spoon around. 

Jared smiled back, resting his chin on his hand. “Do you listen often?”

“About e-every night actually.” No about, he actually did listen every night.

“You must really love us or you don't have anything better to do at night.” Jared grinned.

“Um actually it's nice, to fall asleep to. Not that you're boring to listen to! I just have trouble getting to sleep is all, sorry. A-and it's fun listening to you guys, so I stay up listening until I’m able to fall asleep.” Evan flushed, looking down at his ice cream and frowning when he noticed it was starting to melt. To save himself from slipping anything else out, he continued eating his chocolate ice cream. Jared probably thought he was weird now.

“That’s actually pretty cute?” Or maybe he didn't. “Is our voices soothing to you?” Evan would have thought Jared was teasing him, but he sounded sincere.

“Yours mostly.” Evan mumbled quietly, placing his spoon back down. “B-but Michael’s is nice too! He's very energetic at night.” Jared laughed and Evan smiled.

“It's probably the Pacman energy drinks he gets. Speaking of that, do you have any preferred games?”

“I actually never really played video games..” Evan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“ _Seriously?_ Well that's definitely changing on our next date.” Jared paused, looking away briefly and back to Evan. “If you want to of course. I'm not going to force you to play games with me. Or date me.”

Well, if he didn't know if it was a date then Evan sure did know now.

“Definitely! I mean, that sounds nice. I'd love to uh, play games and go out with you.” Evan's heart fluttered when Jared beamed.

He could get used to seeing _and_ hearing Jared. 

-

Going out with Jared, eating sweets together, getting to talk to him and even getting Jared's number was Evan's huge accomplishments by far this month. He couldn't even sit still in bed. It was nice feeling proud of himself for once.

“Midnight again, and I finally get to ask my dude here how his date went!” Evan felt his face heat up. That never really occurred to him that it'd be mentioned on air. Jared had got Michael to talk about his date, so maybe he felt it was only fair that Jared tell about his as well.

“He treated me to some ice cream, we talked and I've got another date set up. He was so nervous at first, but I got him to open up. He's also the adorable twenty dollar guy!” Jared exclaimed. Evan currently had a pillow over his face from embarrassment. At least this time the mention of him being adorable actually felt like a compliment.

“No joke? He bought you one of your favorites _and_ cares for you? Sounds like you hit the jackpot!”

“Yeah, I'd say I'm pretty lucky.” Jared laughed softly and Evan felt his heart flutter. Slowly he moved the pillow off of him.

“You even came up at one point too. Next time I get to show him around the world of video games.”

“Really? We could so double date on that!” Michael said eagerly.

“Once he gets the hang of things we'll crush you guys.”

“Better tone down the trash talk, you're talking to a pro here.”   
  
“So are you, but anyway here’s a song for a certain someone.”

Evan smiled fondly, shuffling in his bed as Bubbly played. It wasn’t the first time Jared played an old pop song, but knowing it was directed towards him made him feel light. If he couldn't sleep and had to stay up listening to his date and Michael talk all night, then he'd have no complaints.


	2. Four Player Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody say bonus double date chapter? Yes? No? Well here it is anyway.

True to Michael's word they were going on a double date. Though it had taken awhile to set things up since Jared insisted that he let Evan get some experience first with video games.

And that's how Evan found himself in front of Michael and Jared’s dorm room a week later. It was actually the first time he'd ever meet Michael, and to say he wasn't nervous would be a lie. Jared had simply told him the more time you spend around Michael the more relaxed you get.

Barely three seconds after Evan knocked on the door he was greeted by an eager, shorter, glasses wearing male with headphones around his neck.

“Hey you must be Evan!”

“ _Very_ observant.” Michael grinned despite Jared’s sarcastic comment, brushing it off as if he never heard it.

“Y-yeah I am! Evan, I mean- that's annoying sorry. Me um repeating what you just said-” Evan froze when Michael wrapped his arms around him for a hug and pulling him in the room when he let go. He was more energetic in person than on the radio and Evan found himself smiling at the infectious cheer.

“I, of course am Michael and the cool cute tall guy sitting on the floor is my boyfriend, Jeremy.” Michael proudly gestured to him and moved to go over to Jared. Jared made eye contact with Evan and smiled at his boyfriend, giving him a small wave.

“Hey!” Jeremy smiled and waved him over with a GameCube controller in his hand.

“H-hey.” Evan went to join him on the floor as the other patted the floor next to him. He sat down hesitantly, smiling back nervously.

“Nice to meet you, Michael's been excited all day over this. I have too, of course! But you know how Michael is.” Jeremy took a quick glance to look at Michael, smiling fondly as their boyfriends quietly chatted.

“I-I have too. Well, anxious and excited. Not that I think you guys are going to judge me- because Jared told me somewhat about you, but I never met you before and-” Evan froze when he heard Jeremy chuckle, unsure how to take the laughter. Was he laughing _at_ him or did he say something funny- was he sweating again- probably.

“I get it dude, I was the same way before I met Jared. Is fourth controller alright with you?” Jeremy held out a purple controller and Evan nodded, taking the familiar controller in his hands. The past week he was used to being player two, so he didn't see what difference being the last player would be.

Jeremy leaned forward, popping in a game disc and Evan started leaning to side as he curiously tried to see what game he picked. He hoped it wasn't a fighter game, those seemed to be his worst genre. “Uh, what are we playing?”

“Mario Party 7. I refuse to let Michael or Jared pick out a game. The last time they did while I was here it lasted almost an hour and they didn't pick a game until they heard me screaming into a pillow.” Jeremy rolled his eyes and Evan found himself chuckling at the scenario. They did tend to get in debates a lot over newer and older games. Evan had never played that particular number, but he did play a newer version with Jared so he felt pretty confident in himself. Maybe he'd have a chance at not getting last place. Jared did tell him the game mostly revolved around luck and some mini game skills.

“Can't we play an older one?” Michael said from across the room.

“The Wii U one is more fun.” Remarked Jared.

“Oh my God you two, _no._ We're playing the seventh one and that's that!” Jeremy huffed, while the other two groaned in protest. At least he was able to quickly defuse the situation and Evan found himself admiring Jeremy for that. “They're ridiculous.” Jeremy shook his head, smiling tiredly at Evan. Evan returned the smile and nodded. They could be ridiculous at times.

Just as the title screen came up Jared took a seat on the floor next to Evan and Michael by Jeremy.

“Sooo, what are we playing for this time?” Michael asked.

“For fun?” Jeremy sent his boyfriend a look, raising a brow.

“Bragging rights.” Jared shrugged, waiting for the character select screen to show up.

“You're on!”

“Of course that fuels them.” Evan smiled as Jeremy voiced his thoughts. He wasn't very competitive, but Evan at least wanted to win. Maybe he could make Jared proud of him. The thought made him feel determined not to get last place.

-

The game was.. longer than Evan anticipated it to be. It went on for over an hour, but it was mostly eventful. Michael went with Mario, Jared with Luigi, Jeremy with Yoshi and Evan with Princess Peach.

In the beginning Jared had snatched away the lead and Michael kept taking it back. They were neck to neck, winning most coins in the mini games. Evan had gotten last place in most of the mini games since they were new to him and sweaty hands weren't very helpful for those button mashing moments. But he was at least thankful for the repeat of randomly selected mini games as the other three would groan and complain they wanted new ones.

“You get the hang of things fast.” Jeremy commented when Evan finally got first place. He felt a rush of pride from the compliment.

“He learned from the best after all.” Jared didn't seem too bothered he got last place in the mini game telling by the smirk he sent Evan.

“But he just met me today.” Michael chimed in and Jared could only throw his empty bottle of Mountain Dew red at him in response while the other laughed.

During the middle of the game things took a turn. It definitely was a game about luck when Jeremy started hitting item spaces and using them to his advantage to take the lead. There was a silent moment between Jared and Evan as they watched the following exchange when Jeremy landed on the dreaded steal star space. The arrow rested on Michael's character.

“Jeremy no, don't do this, you're my boyf!” Michael pleaded. Evan sent Jared a confused look while the other whispered he'd explain later.

“Michael you shoved me off the arena in the last few mini games.”

“You were the last one left!”

“You could have let the timer run out!” With that said Jeremy stole his star. Michael gave him a look of disbelief before looking away.

“You come into _my_ room and steal _my_ star. I can't believe you would do something so cruel.” Michael slumped down on the floor and Jeremy let out a loud sigh.

“Would making fun of old video game cartoons together make it up for you?”

“Maaaybe.” Jeremy shook his head, leaning down to give Michael a quick peck on his cheek.

When it came to the end and the bonus stars were being handed out Jeremy ended up getting the most. Evan managed getting second place, leaving Michael and Jared tying for last. So much for their bragging rights bet.

“Looks like I’m the true pro.” Jeremy grinned, Evan smiled and the two others grumbled. Evan felt proud of himself for coming in second. He wasn't the best, but he was at least good enough.

“My boyfriend kicked my ass at Mario Party.” Jared sighed, setting down his controller and turned towards Evan. He wasn't upset, was he? Before Evan could panic over his win, Jared began to speak again. “I taught you well.” The grin and kiss on the forehead was an even more obvious sign that Jared was in fact _not_ mad at him. Evan ducked his head, smiling sheepishly and felt his face heat up when he caught Michael sending him two thumbs up while Jeremy elbowed his boyfriend in the side for the gesture.

-

They moved on from Mario Party to Super Smash Bros. Evan sighed as his player got knocked off screen and decided to root for Jared as he battled it out with the others. Fighting games weren't Evan's forte anyway. When Michael had to sit out as well and when he got up he gestured for Evan to follow him to the mini fridge while Jared and Jeremy stared intensely at the screen.

“Ev, I've got to tell you I think you're really great for my bro. He’s right when he said you’re cute, but not as cute as my Jeremy, sorry dude but my significant other always comes first. Though Jared probably thinks differently on that, he gushes sometimes about you. Actually daily.” Evan felt himself flush, barely processing the new nickname and taking in the compliments. He recalled back to the time Alana had told him it was always a privilege when your significant other’s friends accept you. Michael had been nice to him ever since he opened the door and even when Jared called him during late evenings he'd sometimes hear Michael in the background saying things he couldn't quite make out. Jared would always hush his roommate before Evan could ask.

“T-thank you! I um, really appreciate that. You and Jeremy are great together too.” Evan found himself smiling when Michael beamed at him. Michael ducked down into the fridge, shutting the door and holding two bottles of Mountain Dew red; one for himself and the other extended out for Evan.

“You, my friend, have earned the rights to my red stash.” Evan hesitated and Michael nudged the drink lightly against Evan's hand, his smile not wavering. “Go on, take it!” Evan smiled back, taking the drink. The next thing he knew Michael had an arm thrown around his shoulders.

“Now that we sealed our friendship with sugary drinks, I propose you come by again next week for a video game movie marathon. What do you say, Ev?” Before answering Evan glanced over to Jared, catching the other's gaze as he watched the exchange.

“I'd love to.” The words were meant for Michael, but Evan's gaze never left Jared's as he said it. Jared could only return the smile before returning his attention back to the game.

-

Later that night Evan tuned in to his boyfriend and his new friend’s station, feeling like he could actually fall asleep early tonight from the double date.

“-I'm proud to say that I’m not the only new thing my boyfriend is into.”

Evan smiled and shook his head.

“Looks like you don't have to third wheel with me and my boyf anymore.”

“Aren't you the one always begging me to play video games with you two? And not to mention you were the one who brought up the video game double date.”

“Well _yes_ , but you can’t deny we all had good fun!”

“I couldn't agree more.”

Evan rested his heated face against his cold pillow, closing his eyes. The next double date was a week away and he was already looking forward to it. Evan could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High key Jared & Michael were so watching their boyfriends get along 
> 
> Me and @lost-in-the-in-between actually talked about them double dating before I wrote the fic and I'm glad I got to write it out! 
> 
> This was my first time writing as Jeremy, so I'm hoping he turned out alright. I really appreciated the feedback and kudos I got from this fic so I thought I'd treat you all to a bonus chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I just listened to the full audio of BMC with my friend the other night and Michael & Jared being friends is a nice thing to think about okay 
> 
> Anyway, shoutout to @lost-in-the-in-between for helping me out on some parts of this and being supportive! The, 'Jared and Michael fighting over retro and modern games' idea came from her!  
> And shoutout to @pondinapond for picking out the last song since I was pretty stuck on that! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, thank you for reading!


End file.
